It Won't be Like This for Long
by Detective Rysposito
Summary: He lays down there beside her till her eyes are finally closed and just watching her it breaks his heart 'cause he already knows it won't be like this for long. One day soon that little girl is gonna be all grown up and gone and this phase is gonna fly by


**This is short, but I'm typing up a PnF trouble fic and I have a case of writer's block for that story, so I wrote a fic on the song I was listening to. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Phineas and Ferb or 'It Won't Be Like This for Long'**

Ferb was silently lying in bed, waiting for his daughter to start her crying fest for the night. She had been doing it the past month or so that she's been home. His eyes opened when he heard her cries from her bedroom down the hall.

Ferb picked his head tiredly off his pillow. "I'll get her sweetie" He told his wife; Vanessa who was lying next to him in bed.

He threw the blankets off himself and rubbed his eyes, he made his way to the bathroom to splash cool water on his face.

He opened the door to his newborn baby girl's bedroom. He heard her crying and made his way to the crib.

"Shh. Don't cry baby, Daddy's here." He comforted her as he picked her up.

She quieted down once she was in her father's arms and sucked her thumb as she used the other hand to twirl her short and messy green hair.

Ferb smiled looking down on her beautiful daughter, and walked back into the bedroom to lie down next to Vanessa.

When he walked in Vanessa smiled towards him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "It's gonna be okay. It won't be like this for long, one day we'll look back laughing at the week we brought her home. This phase is gonna fly by, so baby, just hold on it won't be like this for long."

He sighed as he looked at his baby girl. He knew that the day may come when she's a teen and sometimes she'll hate him and then after the next blink he'll be walking her down the aisle; giving her to another man.

But, right now she was up at 4:30 in the morning; squirming and whimpering as she lied next to Ferb and Vanessa. The truth was tat Ferb didn't even mind.

It broke his heart when he thought about how his wife was correct; she wasn't going to stay a baby and one day she would be all grown up and he wouldn't be there to kiss her to sleep every night.

One day she'd have to be on her own; without her daddy.

He looked down at his now sleeping baby and closed his eyes enjoying this night; his daughter snuggling with him because it won't be like this for long.

_He didn't have to wake up  
>He'd been up all night<br>Lying there in bed and listening  
>To his newborn baby cry<br>He makes a pot of coffee  
>He splashes water on his face<br>His wife gives him a kiss and says,  
>"It's gonna be okay"<em>

_"It won't be like this for long  
>One day we'll look back laughing<br>At the week we brought her home  
>This phase is gonna fly by<br>So baby, just hold on  
>It won't be like this for long"<em>

_Four years later, 'bout 4:30  
>She's crawling in their bed<br>And when he drops her off at pre-school  
>She's clinging to his leg<br>The teacher peels her off of him  
>He says, "What can I do?"<br>She says, "Now, don't you worry  
>This'll only last a week or two"<em>

_"It won't be like this for long  
>One day soon you'll drop her off<br>And she won't even know you're gone  
>This phase is gonna fly by<br>If you can just hold on  
>It won't be like this for long"<em>

_Someday soon she'll be a teenager  
>And at times, he'll think she hates him<br>And he'll walk her down the aisle  
>And raise her veil,<br>But right now she's up and cryin'  
>And the truth is that he don't mind<br>As he kisses her goodnight  
>And she says her prayers<em>

_He lays down there beside her  
>Till her eyes are finally closed<br>And just watching her it breaks his heart  
>'Cause he already knows<em>

_It won't be like this for long  
>One day soon that little girl is gonna be<br>All grown up and gone  
>And this phase is gonna fly by<br>So he's trying to hold on  
>It won't be like this for long<br>It won't be like this for long_

**Review please. **


End file.
